


The Haircut

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hair, Haircuts, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Friendship, Team Bonding, Trauma, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's time, whether the team likes it or not...for *dramatic music* Keith to get a haircut.Oneshot/drabble





	The Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361695) by pepper-bottom. 



It was finally about to happen. The team gathered anxiously around the chair: Hunk grabbed at Lance's arm, biting his lip. Pidge looked a little amused, a little pissed off--but then again that was how they looked a lot. Both Allura and Lance himself looked determined. 

And Keith? Well. Keith was about to get his mullet cut. 

"Allura, I need those scissors, stat!" Lance called out, his hand on the back of Keith's neck, the other held out. 

"Check." Allura passed them over. 

Pidge patted Keith's arm, but then paused. "...wait, are you crying?"

Soon, it was all over.

"Heh, not bad." Keith said slowly, looking over his new haircut. Lance had done a pretty good job, actually, and yeah he was as surprised as he sounded. Unbeknownst to him or any of the others except for maybe Hunk, Lance had a lot of practice because he'd cut his siblings' hair back at home sometimes. 

Next to him, Pidge was still smirking. "Yeah boi," they said, giving him a thumbs up. You know, being supportive and all that.

In the background, Lance dabbed. 

Allura attempted a dab, but wasn't sure about it exactly...

But the most important thing was that Lance did it.

 


End file.
